Loved and Missed
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: Mikey's twin, Elisavetta, was killed by Tigerclaw as she defended Mikey from Rahzar. She is mourned however years later they meet a human girl child who acts almost like he and has her most noticeable characteristics. As the turtles get to know her however, they notice more and more similarities between them. Are they going crazy, or is something deeper at work here


_This is a what if my oc, Elisavetta, was killed in a fight with Shredder as she protected her twin Mikey._

Chapter 1: Slipped away like the wind

As Elisavetta looked up, her dark blue eyes widened as she saw Razhar sneaking up on Mikey. Lunging foraard, she kicked him away but failed to see Tigerclaw behind her until she choked, the knife having gone through her plastron as he spun her around. Mikey screamed "Vetta!!"

She choked and gurgled as he yelled out "Foot, retreat! We got what we came for!"

Leo and the others darted over to Vetta who smiled but then choked up blood, the blood bubbling and leaking out of her mouth.

" Donnie, DO something!" Mikey begged as he tried to stop the bleeding. Donnie shut his eyes "I can't! If it is pulled out she will bleed to death.". Elisavetta reached up, as she touched her twins face. " I-I'll b-b-be f-fine" she whispered.

"No, you won't!" He cried out as tears fell down his face. Raph and Leo held on to each other as Raph shook silently, crying soundlessly. Vetta looked over then, and they came closer. Donnie approached as well. She forced out "I love all of you, and- and I'll s-see y-you later". As,soon as she finished speaking, she smiled then fell limp.

Mikey wailed " VETTA!! NOOO!!" as he was pulled into a hug by Raph and Donnie as Leo bent to pick up Elisavetta's corpse.

As they made their away to a manhole, they were met by Casey and April. April looked, at Mikey's tearstained face and mask, heard his loud sobs and wails , at Raph as he held Mikey and Donnie who shook as he silently cried and finally at Leo, who held Elisavetta in his arms.

Stepping back, she asked " What's wrong with Vetta, Leo?" she asked as her brain denied what she already knew. Casey stared in grief and horror at her motionless body as Leo answered woodenly "She was killed by Tigerclaw. He got her in the plastron" as tears slipped down his face.

As April heard that, she broke down, realising that she will never see her best friend and honourary sister again.

They were unaware of Karai watching from above, looking down in sadness as she watched the turtles, now down to four, and their friends mourn the loss of a good sister and friend.

She had never intended for this to happen, she never wanted any of them to die, never! As she looked one last time, she made her way back to the Foot lair, finally wondering "Am I on the right side?" As she remembered, she remembered watching Elisavetta fall, remembered the turtles crying over her dying form, catching her last words and the reactions of O Neil and Jones when they heard she was dead.

Meanwhile the turtles made their way back to the lair. As they came in, Splinter looked up, looking pleased to see they are alright, before it turns to alarm at the state of them.

As he spots Elisavetta, however, he darts over to them to see if she is alright. Leo sets her down gently and they all watched as realisation dawned on him and as he turned away, his body shook with silent tears of sadness and grief.

As Splinter turned to them, asking a silent question, Leo answered "It was Tigerclaw. He stabbed her as her guard was down because she protected Mikey and was making sure he was alright".

Splinter reached down, touching her face gently, he studied her face, looking so peaceful and young, he would have thought she was resting, had it not been for the wound on her plastron.

He finally broke as he placed her down, knowing he wouldn't see her face, smiling and laughing ever again.

Later that night Mikey sat by Elisavetta's bed, holding her hand before he inhaled and began to sing

"I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill

I threw the day old tea from the cup

Packed up the photo album Leo had made

Memories of a life that's been loved

Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals

Poured the old green tea down the sink

Raph always told me, "don't you cry when you're down"

But sis, there's a tear every time that I blink

Oh I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know

A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved

So I'll sing Hallelujah

You were an angel in the shape of my twin

When I fell down you'd be there holding me up

Spread your wings as you go

And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah

You're home

I fluffed the pillows, made the bed, stacked the books up

Folded your comics neatly in a case

Don says he'd drive then put his hand on my cheek

And wiped a tear from the side of my face

I hope that I see the world as you did cause I know

A life with love is a life that's been lived

So I'll sing Hallelujah

You were an angel in the shape of my twin

When I fell down you'd be there holding me up

Spread your wings as you go

And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah

You're home

Hallelujah

You were an angel in the shape of my sis

You got to see the person that I have become

Spread your wing

And I know that when God took you back he said Hallelujah

You're home"

As he finished, he choked on a sob. He jumped however when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he looked up to see Raph. "It's alright, little brother" Raph whispered as he held him tighter.


End file.
